


Banging Birthday Week: Late Day

by Lupo (LupoLight)



Series: Banging Birthday Week: Gavin Edition [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (Tina is the best wingman), (Yes those last two are related have fun), Bathroom Sex, Begging, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Costumes, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Thirium Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/pseuds/Lupo
Summary: Welcome to my Banging Birthday Week: Gavin Edition!Each day, three or more prompts, all Gavin ships. Someone's getting wrecked. And yes, the name is a pun.Each chapter is tagged with the prompts, and the tags apply to the whole thing.I may or may not have forgotten to post the last day, so now you guys are getting it! Which is great because this might be the most chaotic day of them all.
Relationships: Captain Allen/Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed/Undisclosed, Gavin Reed/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed, Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski
Series: Banging Birthday Week: Gavin Edition [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Hankvin - Praise Kink/Cock Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the very very late post everyone! Things happened the Saturday I was supposed to post this, but uh, yeah. No worries! This is the last one of the series, until next year! Thank you everyone who's read so far!
> 
> Like the description says, each chapter is tagged for what to expect, and if I need to add more tags let me know!

It was an open secret. Lieutenant Hank Anderson was  _ hung _ .

Many knew from the showers he rarely took at the precinct, or from accidental peaks in the bathroom. Gavin knew this personally, as he spent many nights getting impaled by that bear. Yet, when Gavin walked in, a slight favor of reducing pressure on his poor hips, no one put two and two together.

Even as Hank looked at him with that proud, bastard grin. Which was fine, at least no one else flirted with Hank either, not that he couldn’t handle competition for the man’s attention. He could.

  
  


But all of that was besides the point, as he was sitting on his knees in the man’s living room, a little lacey choker on his neck, and a cat tail butt plug that he was allowed to rock back into. Hank did good today, closed the case without any help, as Connor had been gone for a couple days now. So Gavin suggested he needed to be rewarded, and this was what they’d agreed on. With Sumo locked up in the other room, he wasn’t worried about being interrupted at least.

Then the man finally walked out of the bathroom, and Gavin licked his lips, sitting up properly as the man walked in front of him. Dressed in only a robe, his hair still wet, Hank looked almost regal.

“Look at my smart detective. So obedient and handsome, sitting on his knees with everything perfectly in place. Have you been good, no touching yourself?”

  
  


“Yes sir! I only did what you let me?” Puffing his chest out, he showed Hank just exactly what he was doing, rolling his hips back on the plug. Despite the heavy ache in his hips for more, his member standing at attention with a twitch at Hank’s voice, he didn’t do anything more than he was allowed.

“Wow, so handsome. You really want a treat tonight, don’t you? You’re so beautiful Gavin. Rise up on your knees a bit.” Gavin did as told, getting a low  _ good boy _ again as Hank undid his robe. The man was hard already, and Gavin’s mouth watered. It wasn’t often Hank let him do this, play around this long. Not when he was ready to go. Heat curled in him at the thought.

“What do you say?”

“Thank you, sir.”

  
  


Hank’s grin was wide as fingers wrapped in his hair. “So soft, and sweet, only for me. I love seeing how good you can be. Can you show me Gavin, prove you wanted this?” Gavin started to lick, already trying to catch Hank off guard.

But the man was patient, for once. His hand never gripped or forced him to move. Gavin traced along the sides, over veins, and sucked at the base. For a moment, he went lower, his tongue running over the soft skin there as he got loud groans for it. Then he went back up and sucked along the side, looking up at Hank’s face.

“Hank, may I use my hand?” Hank nodded, his chest moving just a little faster as he did, and Gavin eagerly wrapped a hand around him. It wasn’t that this was his favorite activity—he’d rather bounce himself on the man’s lap until he begged for mercy. But he loved hearing the other lose it.

  
  


His tongue ran under the head as he stroked slowly, and then Gavin took the tip in his mouth. Dipping into the slit, he collected the pre that beaded there before swirling his tongue with a hum. Hank’s hips twitched, and Gavin sucked hard once he relaxed, getting a surprised gasp from him.

Hank didn’t buck, but he did grip a little harder. Gavin slowly took him into his mouth, feeling every inch slide along his tongue until the man hit his throat. He was so glad he didn’t have a gag reflex, as Hank started to ramble curses. “Look at you, so full, your mouth is so good Gavin. You're so warm and tight, can you swallow hun, be a good boy?”

He could, he  _ would _ be a good boy because even the idea he could be had him keening just a bit before he swallowed around him. The action was immediately met with a hiss, Hank mumbling for more of it. Starting to pull off, he sucked as he did and hummed as he took Hank back in, starting a slow rhythm of it. Occasionally, so Hank couldn’t get used to it, he’d stop to swallow Hank, or pull entirely back to play with the tip.

  
  


One hand reached down, cupping Hank’s sack and massaging with his thumbs, and that’s when the man lost it, his chest arching forward a bit. “Yes—oh fuck Gavin, look at you, so perfect. You’re so good at sucking my dick, I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to get you. All to myself, all to my—ah-” Hank cut off as Gavin tugged, just enough to send a jolt of pressure through the man. He felt the resounding twitch, and then the hand pulled him off Hank’s length.

Determined to not stop, he ran his lips and cheek along, meeting Hank’s eyes when he finally opened them. “Fucking hell, you’re so starved for me aren’t you?”

“Yes, yes I am. Please, Hank?” Watching his head roll back, feeling the grip in his hair become the right kind of painful, he knew Hank was close. Which was good, because his own body was aching for some kind of attention. Even if Hank only let him touch himself, he didn’t mind.

“You want to swallow or do you want me to paint your pretty face?”

  
  


Gavin raised an eyebrow to that, pausing his movements. “It’s what  _ you _ want tonight sir, either’s fine with me.” He turned his head to suck hard on the side.

“Hold your mouth open.” Then his head was being moved, and Gavin did as told, running his tongue on the underside of Hank’s dick. His hand sped up, and soon there was a low, guttural moan as Hank pulsed with his release. Most of it hit his mouth, running down his chin when he couldn't swallow, but some hit his cheeks too, and Gavin never felt dirtier than when Hank did  _ that _ .

Hank let go, body falling limp against the couch as he panted hard. Gavin pulled back, and fuck the rules, Hank could punish him for all he cared. He grabbed his own dick, using some of the mess off his face, and started stroking himself.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” was heard above him as he panted and moaned, and then a hand tilted his chin up. It was meeting Hank’s eyes that did him in, as he grinned lazily. His back straightened out completely and he moaned loudly, thumb pressing in just as he finished.

  
  


As he got over the high of it, Hank leaned forward, petting through Gavin’s hair. “You did very good. But we’re not done yet.”

“Oh  _ fuck _ .”


	2. ReedAllen - Begging/Masturbation/(Bathroom Sex)

“ _ Fuck _ .” His voice was breathy, echoing to himself in the empty bathroom. He had a longer break, due to his partner off working with Connor in Jericho today, and he was going to use it. Especially since he just had to run into  _ him _ of all people.

They had worked with SWAT a few days ago to get a killer they’d been hunting to release his next victim, and of course, he had to be there. With his slicked-back hair, strong face, authoritative voice—the captain radiated an energy that Gavin couldn’t get enough of. Naturally, he wasn’t going to act on this—Allen- Adrian—was a great guy. They hung out at a bar a couple of times. Gavin often met him when SWAT when through their training and Gavin asked to join up. Never know when that kinda training would be helpful, and his brief stint in the SWAT team left him with—well—one friend in it.

Either way, Gavin wasn’t ruining what was a companionable acquaintanceship with someone  _ that _ hot because he was thirsty. He was perfectly fine using his hand or a toy to get what he needed. Like now, as he leaned against the door, sighing as his hand sped up. He could imagine Allen’s, one gloved, clutching his hip, and the other stroking him faster. It was harder to imagine the bump that would be pressed against his ass, but in all honesty, Allen seemed like he was packing. 

  
  


“Yes—yes-” He could feel himself right on the edge when the bathroom door opened, and Gavin’s hand froze. There were two problems with the bathroom door opening.

The first one was he was pretty sure  _ no one _ used these bathrooms. They were out of the way, down in the basement, where only shift changes used these, and shift change wasn’t due for a while. And second off, Gavin was pretty sure he had cleared out this area with the wet sign stand.

“Reed? You in here?” Oh.  _ Oh fuck _ . He squeezed hard, hissing at the forced edging and trying to stuff himself back in.

“Yeah I fucking am—it’s my break, what do you want Allen?” At least his jeans weren’t too obvious, and he flushed before leaving the stall. Of course, there he was, raised eyebrow and confident smirk, holding a—file. Fuck. Gavin went for the sink, washing his hands.

  
  


“Well, I had to message your partner to find you—I forget how easily you disappear when you want to.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t do a good enough job apparently. I’m going to throttle that fucking jackass.” Nines was not a bad partner, but Gavin wondered if this was payback for the dickbutt sticker on the back of his jacket. Allen didn’t get the hint, just standing in the doorway, so Gavin dried his hands and then faced him.

“You could’ve left the file on my desk—I still got my break.”

“And you planned to spend it in a bathroom, alone?” At the comeback, Gavin shrugged, meeting the other’s green eyes.

“I like the solitude. So?”

  
  


Allen hummed, looking over Gavin and he had to really fucking hope the problem he had wasn’t obvious. “Well, there was another reason I came down here, but I suppose if you want to be alone…” The way he trailed off, setting the file to the side as he fussed with the top button on his shirt.

Gavin knew he was being taunted, green eyes looking at him from the side. He didn’t know why though. He was pretty sure he hadn’t pranked Allen recently, but maybe he did something drunk—either way he took the bait. “Well, you’ve got me curious. Spit it out—why is the big bad captain coming all the way down here to bug me on my break?”

Still, Gavin went for the file—might as well, since Allen did bring it to him, and found his wrist grabbed. Then pushed against the wall, his body following it as the other pinned him to the wall. Testing the hold, the other hand never moving for his free arm, he found it was firm but not aggressive.

  
  


“Just us two, down here, alone. Would be a shame to waste an opportunity to get the loud-mouthed Detective Reed on his knees, wouldn’t it?” The grip loosened, and doubt flickered across Allen’s face. “Unless I heard the wrong name coming out of the bathroom at that bar the other night.”

“Fuck—you—were there?” He couldn’t play off his nervous smile, face turning very red. So  _ maybe _ he celebrated the win pre-maturely. He was high off the capture, the ‘ _ good job _ ’, even Allen’s own ‘ _ good catch you two _ ’ doing wonders for his libido that night. And a couple of drinks had Allen’s face cemented in his head and him harder than a pine tree. It wasn’t like he was  _ loud _ , maybe a couple slips of his name as he came, but apparently, that was enough.

“I wasn’t—your partner was though.” Gavin’s head thumped back, and he could almost hear Nines’ voice stating ‘ _ payback’s a bitch detective _ ’.

“Alright— _ alright _ , yeah, I uh—you’re hot Allen, you fucking know this.”

  
  


Looking at the other, he could see that fucking smirk that had heat curling from his hips to everywhere. “I’m starting to think that might be the real reason you were down here too.” That free hand was on his chest now, slowly going down. Allen’s eyes were on his, and Gavin knew he was waiting for a ‘stop’ that wasn’t coming.

“Maybe, what’re you going to do about it,  _ Captain _ ?” Lips were on his in an instant and he groaned, that hand slipping down to cup and squeeze him through the fabric.

  
  


“Damn, I’m not a detective but I think I just solved a case.”

“Oh my fucking  _ gods _ Adrian, that was so damn cheesy.” He was smiling at it though, only to gasp as the man squeezed hard.

“Worked didn’t it? On your knees Gavin, we don’t have much time.” Gavin dropped immediately, swallowing hard and waiting for the other to give him the go-ahead to touch. “So obedient—maybe we should do this more often.”

“Only if you make it fun this time.”

At that, fingers curled into his hair and then gripped, forcing his head forward and Gavin tugged on his bottom lip to keep from squirming. “I think I’ll be more than enough for a shy brat like you.”

“I am not  _ shy _ -”

“Then prove it.”

  
  


At the clear challenge, Gavin glared upwards but moved into action, holding onto Allen’s hips with fingers hooked into the hem of his pants. Using his teeth and tongue, he pulled down the zipper, and soon one layer was gone. He was happy to see the other was packing, nothing obscenely big but the man definitely had him in length.

Nothing bigger than Gavin handled before. “You clean?”

“Mhm—though if you want I have-”

“Save them for another time handsome, you’re going to enjoy this.”

Gavin barely fussed with the man’s briefs, just pulling them aside so he could get the other out. Then he was licking at the tip, hands around the rest as he started to stroke. He felt the way hips twitched, trying to get more of both feelings, but he kept control like this, simply teasing the head.

  
  


The hand never stopped gripping his hair, and he couldn’t wait to figure out why, but that was a background thought. He moved one hand, now holding Adrian’s hip as he brought the other into his mouth, looking up. Allen still looked perfect—not a hair out of place. His face was light red and he panted,  _ quiet one it seemed _ , but eyes remained a hazy green and focused on Gavin.

He loved the attention but wanted the other to lose it, so he hummed, sucking when he pulled back only to have Allen try to press forward. And then the other hit the back of his throat, and the way his eyes  _ opened _ was comical. “Fucking glorious Gavin,” was the only warning he got before the hand held his head still. He dropped his other hand as the other moved in and out, starting a slow pace to which Gavin did everything he could to make even better.

He could feel when Allen started to tense up, and hummed harder, wanting the other to release as deep as he could. But just as Gavin scooted forward, swallowing from excitement rather to tease, the other pulled back. His head was held in place, a whine leaving him before he could stop it and he glared up.

  
  


“What’s wrong Gavin? What do you want?” The hand not holding him in place moved to slowly stroke the length kept just out of his reach.

“Fucker—why’d you stop?”

“Cause I want to hear you ask for it  _ nicely _ .” Oh.  _ Oh, holy fuck. _ Gavin wasn’t sure  _ what _ Nines knew or told Allen, but the words sent his mind into the briefest haze. His pants were painful at this point. “Come on, I know you can. The quicker you do, the quicker I bring you up to finish you off too. Wouldn’t you want to be good for me, Gavin?”

Fuck him in so many ways, they were  _ definitely _ doing this again. Just to be stubborn, he mumbled it though, looking to his dick rather than his eyes. “Ah ah, loud and clear Gavin. Or I’ll just come right here, and leave you to clean up the mess.”

  
  


“I want you to come in my mouth.”

“Nicely.”

“ _ Please _ come down my throat,  _ Captain _ .” He looked Allen straight in the eyes as he said that, knowing the use of his title was overkill. Quickly, bringing a tear to his eye, the other shoved back in and Gavin swallowed hard, whining as he moved in, out, in—and then finally groaned as he felt the other release. He stayed there too, pulling Gavin’s face closer until it was a little hard to breathe before releasing him.

Gavin panted once he pulled off, just on the edge from that alone and starting to move his hips against what little friction his clothes provided. But he was pulled up first, dragged into a bruising kiss as hands quickly unzipped him.

“Again—do it again,” was mumbled against his lips as a hand wrapped around his dick.

“ _ Captain _ —Allen—please, please I need— _ fuck! _ ”

  
  


A couple quick jerks brought him crashing over the edge as he whined out an ‘ _ Adrian! _ ’ that echoed against the walls. He was barely aware of the other moving away to grab some wet paper towels to clean them both with and only hissed when Adrian put him back proper.

Then Allen smirked, slipping a paper into his jeans. “My house, tonight. I’ll see you there, Gavin.” Another kiss and the other just walked to the door. “By the way—you have three minutes left on your break.” And he left, leaving Gavin to recover from the boneless mess he was.

He really owed Nines for this.


	3. Reed1760 - Licking/Costumes

Really, Gavin knew he was playing a dangerous game. Setting the tiramisu he brought down, along with the several bottles of different boozes, he waved to Tina who whistled  _ loudly _ . “I didn’t order a butler!”

Yeah, it was a costume party, and despite every movement making the glitter caking his chest and arms move uncomfortably, it was worth it. The stuff Tina and all the other humans here could see easily was edible, sweet-smelling, and sugar-based. Then there was the thirium based glitter, naked to their eyes, that laid in a specific pattern.

It was a bitch to spell out what he did, but it would be worth it once he found his targets. “Holy shit—you really went all out. Got half the party drooling Gav.” She swatted at the butler apron he wore and then gasped.

  
  


“ _ Fucking stockings and garter belts? _ ” She looked incredulous, and Gavin shrugged with a grin. Yes, he had stockings on, a delicate lace pattern held up by garters attached to the tight shorts under his apron. And then short pumps too, because the outfit deserved some form of heels.

“Ok, who are you trying to bang tonight—because you look like sex walking.” She fussed with his bowtie, and he swatted at her this time. The only part of the costume he didn’t have were the cufflinks. 

“Says  _ Catwoman _ ,” Tina grinned, flipping Gavin off as she posed.

“What, Connor’s here. I can ask him to send a picture to North.” Gavin rolled his eyes, but then remembered his goal. Tina—wasn’t off at all. He wanted someone to pay attention to him, and he really didn’t care  _ which _ .

  
  


See, the costume party was sorta a celebration. They stopped a gang from shipping thirty AX400’s out of state to get forcefully reset, and despite it being Connor and Hank’s case, the party was for everyone in the DPD. Simply because Fowler had pulled  _ everyone _ in to search the streets for the vans. Nines and Gavin had found one of them, while Tina and Chris stumbled onto the other one at the same time as Connor, trapping them in.

So all three RKs were here,  _ somewhere _ , and Gavin was about done playing games. He knew one of them saw him in the showers, and then the other two started eyeing him as well, so he couldn’t figure out which one it was. But he might as well give all three of them an eyeful—since they took a peek anyway.

“Well, let’s get this party started T. After you, miss?” He pulled out a plate, holding it with some shots lined up on it and a wink.

  
  


“ _ Best party ever! _ ”

  
  


An hour passed, and finally,  _ finally, _ Gavin spotted one of the RKs. Sixty, specifically, talking with Chris and one of the officers. He grinned, nudging Tina and motioning with one finger over his lips as he left her side. He loaded up his fake serving tray-plate with thirium shots that Tina got for everyone, and then some kamikaze shots just in case.

Carrying them over gracefully, Tina stole a kamikaze but only giggled, and he made it to his goal. “Shots anyone?”

The moment Sixty looked at him was  _ glorious _ , Chris and the other officer whistling at him. “Damn Gavin, did Tina hire you or something?” Chris was wearing a Kristoff costume, while Sixty was wearing fox ears and tail, synced to actually move, with a black vest and harem pants, gold decorating both. The other officer was a ghostbuster, which Gavin had to give him props for at least knowing of that movie.

“Nope, just thought I’d make some people’s night. Kamikaze?” Chris took one, and the other officer took a thirium based shot before he turned to Sixty. “Cute ears—want a shot?”

  
  


Sixty nodded, and Gavin held the plate near him before setting the plate down to fuss with his apron. “Well damn, you look good. Going home with someone tonight?” Gavin looked to Sixty, knowing damn well his eyes hadn’t moved off his chest yet.

“Maybe. Anyways, just came over to offer some shots. Another round before I go?” He picked the plate back up, and both took another, raising it towards him with quiet thanks. “Cya around.” He turned, winking to Sixty before taking the plate to the table again.

He didn’t have to wait long until a hand was on his waist. Lips moved in, aiming for his, and he smirked, turning his cheek. “Ah ah, what kind of butler would I be if I got distracted this quickly.” He stepped back, licking the bottom of his lip as he saw the look of want on Sixty’s face.

“A merciful one that deals with the problems he creates?”

  
  


Looking over Sixty, he could only laugh softly. “Depends on how the night goes. You’ll know when I’m done playing.” He reached over, shutting the other’s jaw for him before walking off.

One RK down, two to go. He wandered around, offering shots and to clean up, allowing one very tipsy girl to stuff a ten in the hem of his shorts, and whistling, when he finally spotted both of the other two. The whole time he was hyper-aware of Sixty’s eyes on him, watching his every move. Connor and Nines were with Hank and Allen, the four coming in with trays of food. Gavin remembered hearing something about Connor taking up cooking and baking as a hobby, and it was cool to see the results of the new hobby.

It was better to see him though. Where Sixty had fox and black and gold, Connor had dog ears, German Shepherd it looked like, and a red and brass vest. While Nines finished the trio, blue and silver vest with black cat ears and a long, swishing tail. They looked adorable together, Hank in a mobster suit and Allen as some kind of lumberjack.

  
  


Either way, he loaded up the tray with shots and approached the four, mindful to put soda shots on the tray instead of kamikazes. “Captain, lieutenant, and the dipshit duo—would you guys care for a shot?” Hank looked over first and  _ choked _ , and Gavin couldn’t help but smirk. Nines followed, and the other’s eyes went wide, stuck in the same spot on his chest as Sixty was.

“Holy fuck Reed! I’m surprised you’re still  _ here _ dressed like that!” Hank took one of the shots, getting a glare from Connor and rolling his eyes. “It’s a soda shot son, Gavin already thought ahead.”

“He’s right, wouldn’t feed liquor to him anyways.” Allen took one as well, both him and Connor looking over. And damn if he didn’t feel warm as whatever Connor was about to say died on his lips.

“Damn Gavin, you clean up  _ nicely _ . Think you have enough glitter?” A hand reached over, swiping across his shoulder and Allen blinked before smirking. “Correction,  _ edible _ glitter?” Gavin laughed at that, seeing how Hank’s face went red.

“Figured T needed some kind of entertainment, and it was this or Elsa.”

“Chris is Kristoff isn’t he.” Gavin clicked his tongue, grinning, and finally, Nines moved closer. He knew the other would be more forward, but he still decided he won the mental bet of who’d break first. But then he just took a drink, eyes finally on his face.

  
  


He would’ve felt defeated if he didn’t see how intense the other’s eyes were. “I was wondering why you were excited for this. Too bad you don’t wear this more often, the apron suits you.” He was grinning—it was a slight change but one Gavin was used to.

“I think I’d get fined for being a disturbance.” There was a muffled  _ ‘that you would _ ’’ from Hank that had him silently chuckling, and Gavin set the drinks down. He knew that bending, with both RKs’ eyes on him, was a low move, literally, but he wanted to speed this up. See who would take the bait and who wouldn’t. “Anyways, I just brought these over for you guys—I’m going to make my way back to get something to drink. If you need anything, I’ll be around.”

“Oh I think someone needs something alright,” Gavin nearly  _ snorted _ as Allen elbowed Nines, the pure glare sent the man’s way when he stopped looking at his ass was priceless.

  
  


Instead of commenting, he looked to Connor, and finally, they met eyes. He sent him a wink before heading back over to where the drinks were. Thankfully, the tables were separate ends of the room, mostly for Hank’s benefit, so he could chill out in the corner and nurse a hard soda. Sixty stayed in the corner of his vision, and while he didn’t mind that only he took the bait, he couldn’t help feel disappointed.

Then that disappointment melted as Connor tapped his side. “ _ Gavin _ .” He sounded breathless already, looking down over his abs. “Gavin—why—why do you have ‘ _ fuck me rks _ ’ in thirium glitter on you.” This time he actually snorted, setting his drink aside to step into the other’s space.

“Why do  _ you _ think I have it on me, Connor?”

Connor licked his lips, and then a hand cupped his face. “I’d like to find out.” And then he leaned down, and Gavin smirked as he placed a finger to the other’s lips.

  
  


“Like you’re the only one. Let’s see how the night goes, sugar.” Gavin’s heart was racing as he pulled away, smiling sweetly only to walk backwards and right into Nines. Connor was still pouting, but he wasn’t allowed to focus on that as the other was much more forward, one hand on his hip and the other on his chin.

“Figured it was for me—finally cave in Gavin?” He didn’t move for a kiss, just running his thumb over Gavin’s bottom lip and it was  _ hard _ not to take it in his mouth. Instead, his tongue flicked down and he pulled away, smiling widely. Sixty moved forward, and he mentally counted down from five.

And at once, all three LEDs went yellow, eyes moving from Gavin to each other in heated glares. He chuckled silently and slipped away in the argument he was confident was taking place. Moving over to Tina, he tapped her shoulder.

“Hey, Gav—oh why are you smirking?”

“Targets acquired. I’m going to disappear—where to though?”

  
  


She sighed, not even questioning his bullshit, but Gavin figured she was too buzzed to do so. “Basement’s soundproofed for a reason bitch, have fun and clean up after.”

“You’re the best T.”

“Damn right I am.” She took his ten and Gavin laughed.

“Kamikazes on the table should be plenty for the night.”

“Thanks, now go get lucky.”

  
  


He finger-gunned to her before moving to the hallway he knew the basement door was in. He had to leave a trail, so he pulled out a small vial of the thirium glitter and marked the door with a heart, snickering as he did so. The bottle was placed back in his pocket, and he left the door cracked as he went downstairs.

He remembered the house had a gamerpad for a basement, a tv, couch, table, pool table, and all kinds of video games. It also had a repurposed guest bedroom, since Tina was no longer a kid living down here but the adult that owned the place. He fixed his bowtie before hearing several sets of steps coming down.

Looking back to make sure it was the RKs following him and not some drunk officers, he was pleasantly surprised as someone dragged him into a kiss, heavy and demanding—sharp teeth over his bottom lip. Nines. He moved to pull back but was held in the kiss.

  
  


Then another body, and another, pushed into his sides. One pulled at his apron and the other set to licking his neck. Immediately, he moaned low into the kiss, hands searching for somewhere to grab. Only for the last mouth to grab one, licking the sugar off his arms. The kiss finally broken, he gasped as Nines started to lick his chest. “Holy—holy fuck…”

Confirming it was Sixty and Connor to his sides, holding him in place, he finally relaxed. “Couldn’t decide?”

“Why decide when we can share?” Connor’s hand turned his head towards him, kissing him much more gently than Nines had. He noticed that Nines was licking the thirium pattern first, and Sixty took over where he was at on his neck, biting and making Gavin whine.

“You certainly don’t seem to mind the idea, seeing as it said RK _ s _ .”

  
  


Nines had no right having a voice that nice. Sixty found the most sensitive spot on his already sensitive neck and bit, and Gavin let out a loud moan. Which Connor of course pulled back on. “So vocal Gavin, someone might hear you.”

“So? I’m beyond excited to have all three of you, let the whole DPD know it, I don’t care.” Of course, no one else would hear a thing, but that was more for his current audience anyways. Nines pulled him closer with a growl and Sixty pulled away, working on getting rid of his boxers instead.

“Oh, they’ll know.” Connor’s words would be threatening in any other context, but then he started licking his abs, kneeling to do so. Gavin squirmed, letting out small gasps.

“Fuck yes—RK-” He grinned as all of them perked to the term, and the understanding crossed their eyes. He could say that and mean any of them, or all of them.

  
  


Nines bit on his shoulder, and Gavin could feel blood well up in the bite, his voice pitching as he cried out. Sixty—Sixty or Connor he wasn’t sure yet—whined, and Nines nudged Connor out of the way so he could kiss Sixty. Nines focused on getting to the point while Connor licked every fucking place he could, leaving not a single trace of glitter behind.

And then the sound of string snapping got him to look down, Nines’ face a brilliant shade of blue. “I—bit through a garter belt.”

“I can replace it—not to be presumptuous, but if you three plan on making me scream, there’s a bedroom over there.” He pointed, and there was a brief show of golden before Nines picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder. Sixty grinned, kissing him briefly as Connor went in first.

“It’s going to be a long night Gavin.”

“ _ Good _ .”


	4. Solo - Come Swallowing/(Thirium Poisoning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, it ends! Thank you everyone for riding with me for this, and hopefully I'll have something out next week to tide everyone over before the gift exchanges start!

‘ _ This house is so fucking pretentious _ ,’ Gavin sighed as he was lead through the house by a pretty blonde. She was newer here if the fact she kept her hostess dress was anything to go by. Some of the girls waved to him as he passed, and soon he was led down to a basement, the sound of talking getting louder and louder. “Thanks…”   
  
“Cammie!”

“Cammie, right, thanks. I got it from here.” Admittedly, he knew this house well enough. He’d been here enough times since Elijah had moved here to know his way around. He walked back to the lab he could hear the voices in, and immediately paused in the doorway. Whatever he  _ expected _ this experiment to be about, he didn’t expect to see a full-on naked android with a limp dick sitting on a chair.

“Alright. The fuck?”

  
  


Elijah looked up, pausing mid-conversation with the first Chloe and smiling. “And the man of the hour shows up! Great—I was slightly worried you wouldn’t.”

“I mean, you basically said my assistance would be ‘groundbreaking’ and earn me a full paid trip to that really nice hotel for a weekend so—yeah. Slightly regretting it now. What are  _ those _ .” He stepped forward, motioning to the several large glass jars of something that looked—extremely fucking suspicious. He had an inkling of where this was going.

“So uh, you know—how—several,  _ several _ people have asked when I would make their androids fuckable?” Blunt. Gavin felt his eyes attempt to roll to the back of his head.

“Uh-huh.”

“Well, I have. Er, hopefully. Don’t worry—I’m not asking you to full-on fuck an android, I uh…” Gavin looked over. Sure, he only recently got detective, but even he knew, after twenty-six years on this planet, that a silence of that nature spoke more than anything. Especially as Chloe tucked a hair that wasn’t loose behind her ear and Elijah fussed with cleaning his glasses.

  
  


“Ok ok, spare me the embarrassment of reading between those lines—what is it that you need me to do?”

“Well I—have no interest of finding a male partner, and never had one before either.”

“Get on with it…”

“And you’ve had—several.” At that Gavin balked.

“I’ve had three!”

“You’re not including the one night stands.”

“ _ Fuck you _ —so what, you need someone to test this out? Why not one of the girls?”   
  
  
“Well here’s the thing. I simply tested—the erm…” Chloe sighed, moving to the desk.

“We had penetrative sex, anally and-” Gavin stopped her, panicked ‘ _ ok ok ok ok! _ ’ leaving him with his hands up.

“I get it, you tested those features. So what is there left to test? Frankly, I’m not letting that fuck me.”   
  
“No no, I’ll see if one of the girls can handle him in that way, and that nothing is damaged. But you see, Chloe—had just simple—water-based solution for now. A stand-in for the one… In the jars…”

  
  


Gavin blinked, looking between the people in the room and the jars. “You want me to suck this thing’s dick?”

“At least once? I have to make sure temperature control is right but uh—no… Not… Exactly.” Even  _ Elijah _ was stalling on this, and while Gavin loved his half-brother, even after all this shit made him a slight dick, he was a bit terrified right now.

“What is it I’m doing Eli.”

  
  


The silence was not golden right now. Chloe, graceful as a mace, broke it after a few moments. “He wants you to drink the jizz to figure out what combination is pleasing to anyone who will want to suck this guy off in the future. And since it’s going to be synthesized, we also have to make sure it’s safe for human consumption. Each jar has a trace amount of thirium in it that shouldn’t cause any reaction even with daily interaction, but each composition is different because, as Elijah’s stated, he’s never sucked a dick and isn’t sure, as he’s put it, ‘how this shit works’.”

There were a lot of weird things Elijah’s asked him to do. Feel Chloe’s chest, attach the ass plate onto some gift to an old guy, and to let his girlfriend kick his ass. But not once did he ever expect this. “You gotta bribe me more for this shit.”

“Of course! What I said was to just get you here, no questions asked. I also got you the next three days off as you are ‘ _ Helping Mr. Kamski staff a personal event, oh thank you, Captain Fowler! _ ’ And not—not only that but I got five grand and I owe you a favor.”

  
  


Gavin swallowed before he looked to the model. Now he could see the  _ HR100 _ boxers on the table. “So just—drink robojizz and you monitor me or something?”

“Mhm. Chloe will hook you up and we’ll get started. Of course, if you get thirium poisoning, I have everything needed to take care of you as well.”

“Of course you do…” Gavin sighed, taking off his coat since this would be a long experiment. “Let’s get fucking started then.”

  
  


Within a couple hours, Gavin regretted all of his life choices. He had gone through  _ at least _ two gallons of taste-testing, as it was so gracefully being called. From those tests came the consistencies of putty slimes to runny eggs, it was horrible, through and through, and when they finally got the  _ consistency _ down, Gavin was so sick of the taste alone that he needed to chew ginger.

It was another couple hours, with a break, to get a neutral taste that didn’t take away from the consistency. And then Elijah left the room, Chloe taking over as she adjusted the anatomy of the robot. “Last stretch.”

“Harr harr.”

  
  


It was completely and utterly weird to suck a guy who didn’t respond, but immediately he recoiled. “Chloe—his dick is like an ice pop.” With a quick snort between them, she made some adjustments and he tried again.

Only to get his tongue near burnt when the liquid hit it. “Motherfucker!”

“More like brother-fucker, but let’s try again.” He went to punch her for the bad joke, but another adjustment. He was not happy to say it took  _ two hours _ to finally get a blowjob that didn’t feel that different than sucking some stranger off in the bathroom. 

  
  


However, he felt  _ sick _ . Not from the act, but more—pissy. Irritable. Everything was too bright and his stomach felt nauseous. As Chloe finished recording everything, Elijah came back in—just in time to shout as Gavin tumbled forward.

When he woke up again, he had the distinct feeling it wasn’t actually the first time he woke up. He looked to the side, seeing the guest room he always stayed in when he visited Elijah’s, and then a large bucket full of… Oh. Right.

“Thirium poisoning.” The realization made him want to laugh, or cry, or both. The realization and the poisoning. He was suddenly glad he arrested people on red ice because his own conflicting emotions right now, torn between getting up to smack Elijah senseless or snuggling deeper into the very nice blankets—those emotions were terrifying. Or again, maybe the poisoning.

“Yeah… I forgot to check up on you after we got the taste down. So, fun fact time?” Chloe’s voice was nice, but she still got flipped off for being way too damn cheerful about the fact Gavin drank cum until he got sick.

  
  


“Touche, but seriously. It took five gallons over the course of the day before you became poisoned, with trace amounts, and the average amount of liquid you should drink a day is half a gallon. And not at once!”

“Oh, so not only did you poison me but also I literally just had too much—you know what, not finishing that sentence.” Curl into the blankets it was, making a cocoon with his head poking out the side so he could get this shit out of him.

“Eh—yes. Technically. Though, now we can send the current formula and the test data and finalize the HR100 line. You really did help him.”

“Yeah yeah, just bring me grilled ham and cheese and a fuck ton of ginger ale or something. I feel like shit.”

“Will do Gavin.”

* * *

  
  
Gavin sipped his coffee as he finished describing that story to Nines, and Connor, whom walked in. “You—you drank… You drank gallons… Of android cum.”

“Yu-p. Of course, it’s improved since then—the amount of thirium now is way less, it’s more water-based, and it can be flavored now and applied to a lubrication feature for other areas but like—the first trial run ran through me and poisoned me.”

Connor looked down, blue rising to his face as Nines simply gaped. “You willingly— _ what favor could possibly be worth thirium poisoning! _ ” He sounded so  _ shocked _ by this, and Gavin laughed.

“Well, I mean, the new workout equipment was pretty nice, but I actually haven’t turned in that favor yet.” Of course, Gavin tweaked the story, carefully omitting the whole ‘brother’ part for a childhood friend story.

  
  


“How do you know about the changes?” Gavin blinked, looking to Connor and smirking just a bit.

“How do you  _ think _ I know, robocop?” For a moment, he watched two sets of LEDs spin yellow.

“I’m not quite sure, actually, maybe I need to find out. And I’m sure Nines wouldn’t mind testing if you can still hold that much, would you Nines?”

Gavin sat his coffee cup down as Nines nodded, both stepping closer. Gavin looked to the time. His shift was over five minutes ago. “Well then, you two know where I live.” He walked up to both of them, standing between them with a grin. “Who knows what we could test out tonight.” With that he walked off, leaving both the RKs there to suffer for the next hour or so of their shift.


End file.
